The Uchiha Uzumaki Senju
by kill3rdarren
Summary: This is my first naruto fanfic. Join Uchiha Daichi (OC) as he tries to break the Uchiha's curse of hatred. How he does it? What happens next? Let's see. There will be infrequent updates as i am still trying to figure out the full plot. I just thought of posting this to see if anyone would bite.


**A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first naruto fanfic and well i guess i want to try writing, please give me constructive critism, no flames please and well, let's give this a try. enjoy! review if you like it etc!**

"Baka!" Uchiha Hanari yelled.

"B-but…"

"BAKA BAKA, get away from me! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'RE BEATEN AGAIN!"

"B-but…"

"UCHIHA DAICHI! FOR THE LAST TIME, I DO NOT WANT TO BE SEEN WITH YOU, YOU KAMI FORSAKEN TRAITOR!" And she left.

Uchiha Daichi, a seemingly average boy, well, as average as a boy from the uchiha clan could be anyway, sighed as he watched Hanari walk away. "_This is the what? The tenth time she turned me down?" _Daichi sighed. He looked at the retreating form of Hanari and several other academy girls.

As they vanished into the distance, Daichi turned and began the walk back into the academy building of Konohagakure no Sato. He ran his hand through his raven black hair, as he cursed his luck. He was at the point in life where females became a welcomed part of every healthy male's life. And it was just his luck that he fell for the top kunoichi in class and a member of his own clan, Uchiha Hanari.

He felt the stares of his fellow classmates on his back and he couldn't help but want to run away. In school, there was a pecking order to follow and well, he was the bottom of the food chain so to speak. In no ways was he the dead last. No. He was an Uchiha. He was part of one of the two founding clans of Konohagakure no Sato **(The Village Hidden In The Leaves) **and Kami forbid any Uchiha be the dead last. Of course that did not necessarily mean he was a genius either. He was competent enough. He had passed the clan's initiation rite when he was six years old. Every prospective Uchiha shinobi had to pass said ritual before being acknowledged by the clan as a shinobi of the clan. Said ritual consisted of standing in front of the lake in the center of the uchiha compound and performing the clan's signature techinique, **katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **. That day had been to date, one of the best days of his life. He smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_You ready for this?" Uchiha Itsuki, Daichi's older cousin asked._

"_You bet nii-san! I'm gonna make the biggest fireball you've ever seen! Then I'll awaken my sharingan and be like you Itsuki-nii! Just you wait! Then, when Nori is old enough, I'm going to teach him this jutsu, just like how you taught me! Then we'll be known as the Densutsu Uchiha no kyodai (Legendary Uchiha Brothers"_

_Itsuki gave his otouto an amused look, well, he considered Daichi his otouto, they were related on the maternal side and they were close, close enough for them to be considered brothers anyhow. Itsuki then thought of his other "brother", Uchiha Nori. Once again they were actually cousins, and once more, they were related through their mothers. In truth, the mothers of all three of them were sisters and as such, the three boys had grown up together. Though presently, Nori was being cared for by a separate family, _

"_Are you going to keep the rest of the clan waiting then? We're all waiting for you." Itsuke smirked._

"_I KNOW THAT BAKA NII-SAN!" _

_Daichi walked to the pier, Uchiha Noboru, the clan leader as well as half the clan gathered there stirred. After all, it was not every day a youngling became recognized by clan law. It was even rarer for the son of a traitor to be initiated._

_Taking a deep breath Daichi ran through the hand seals, "__**KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!**__"_

_A large fireball about eight meters wide raced across the water's surface, causing the surface of the lake to boil a little. The Uchiha proctor directly opposite Daichi ran through the seals for the __**DOTON: DORYUHEKI (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) **__causing a ten meter wide wall to raise up from the lake's embankment. Daichi's fireball smashed into the wall causing it to splutter and finally die away._

_The Uchihas gathered there with the exception of Itsuke were muttering among themselves. Daichi had smiled. He knew it was rare for a child of six to be able to create such a big fireball. Most created a fireball around five meters long. _

_Most would think the rest of the clan would have been overjoyed at the addition of a possible prodigy being added to the ranks. And yet, most muttered among themselves. Mutters of "traitor" were sparsely heard. Most of the mutters were apprehensive but there was a noticeable decrease in the outright accusation. It was a great feeling. _

_Daichi had just passed the initiation with flying colours and the clan could be possibly warming up to him. However, the best part in Daichi's opinion was the fact that his nii-san was smiling proudly at him. That smile was all he needed. All the recognition he needed or wanted. It was his shield against the insults thrown at him by the villagers. It was the proof that he was not alone in the world._

_Itsuke walked up to him and bent down slightly to get to look him straight in the eyes, sharingan __**(Copy-Wheel Eye)**__ activated. _

"_Itsuke-nii?" _

"_Otouto, do you know what the sharingan is?" Itsuke asked._

_Daichi nodded, "It lets you copy fighty things, like the gokakyu no jutsu and that that weird green suit man's fighting."_

_Itsuke half smiled, "Yes, yes it does, but do you know its most powerful ability?"_

_Daichi frowned and shook his head._

"_It's the eye that reflects emotion otouto." Itsuke said with a smile, "Can you tell how I feel?"_

_One look at both three tomoe eyes and they were filled with a tenderness he had never seen in the other uchiha who ridiculed him. He was loved. His nii-san was proud of him. There was no denying it. _

_Daichi wrapped his arms around his brother and the two hugged for a little while._

"_Nii-san, can you buy me some udon?"_

_**Flashback end**_

That was about five years ago give or take a few months. For a short time, roughly two years, things did get better. The clan did start to accept him slowly. VERY slowly. And then…the incident happen. He still remembered that night. It was etched into his mind as if he had his sharingan activated. "_Speaking of the thrice blasted sharingan…_" Daichi sighed, "_Mine still hasn't awoken yet._ _You'd think that the loneliness from being shunned and beaten by your clanmantes and the villagers on a daily basis would awaken it. Not that I really care ._" The villagers he could understand. They did not understand the way of the shinobi, or even the way of a normal ninja. But he could fault his clan. The sins of his immediate family was not his own. "_So why does everyone think it is?_" Daichi thought bitterly.

He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he had not noticed that he had already entered his classroom and the bell had rang. A sudden poof of smoke engulfed the teacher's desk and Ryo sensei, his class' chunin instructor appeared.

"ALRIGHT CLASS, SETTLE DOWN!" he yelled.

Everyone did. Ryo sensei was not one to be trifled with. He had fought in the Third Great Shinobi War alongside the other Konoha shinobi. Ordinarily, it was not big deal. What put him on almost the same level with the soon to be Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze was that he had faced the jinchuriki of the Gobi. A jinchuriki was a human who had a bijuu **(tailed beast)** sealed into them. A bijuu as all academy students learned was a personified large mass of chakra. So large that they were considered infinite masses of chakra. They were nine in total, each took the form of an animal or at the very least had animalistic traits. Daichi had no idea what the Gobi looked like but he did know that the number of tails indicated the amount of chakra each one had. What made it more amazing was that the jinchuriki of the Gobi was in full control of his bijuu. In the academy they had learned that most jinchuriki had difficulty controlling their tailed beast. Hence one with perfect control of their bijuu was rare, or so the textbooks say.

The respect and awe his students had for him made it easy for Ryo to control the class. "_As if his brutal taijutsu trainings in the afternoon aren't enough to cow us into submission."_ Daichi chuckled to himself. He remembered an occasion when Ryo sensei had taken on Uzumaki Akane -a red haired girl from the famed Uzumaki clan which had been destroyed in the Second Great Ninja War, currently, she was the only Uzumaki in Konoha, living with a foster family, but gossip was that she was going to strike it out on her own when she made genin-, and Uchiha Hanari, two of the class' best students in taijutsu, with one hand tied behind his back and with his eyes blind folded. Even Hanari's sharingan could not save her that day.

"Alright! Today we will be continuing our lesson about the great clans of Konohagakure. So who wants to start?"

Hanari raised her hand. _"Well we all saw that coming a mile away," _Daichi thought dryly. _"How messed up can I get, liking a clan loving girl who hates my guts, who could probably put me six feet under if she so chose to." _

Daichi sighed audibly. Love and lust never did make sense. Hanari who heard the sigh narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is there a problem traitor?" she spat at him, and Daichi felt a cold sensation in his stomach. A sensation he had grown used to and almost immune to in recent years. _"Killing intent" _Daichi thought. A powerful tool of intimidation it was. Daichi could never do it though. He wasn't hard enough, he was too kind. Or that was what he told himself. It was true, he rarely held a grudge, he never blamed the villagers or the other members of the uchiha clan for his treatment. For him, despite his age, he knew that it was a normal response of resentment. He knew they were mad at his parents and his nii-san but were just taking it out on him. He did feel frustrated from time to time though and lately, he felt more…alone so to speak. He felt the world was getting colder and deep down he knew that the hatred that people held for him was getting to him. He found it harder to smile each day. _"Didn't think I'd last this long though. Thought for sure I would have gave in long ago, maybe killed myself," _Daichi mused. It had become a habit for him to think such thoughts. He often wondered how he would die and when. He always knew it would be a lonely affair. Whether he was killed in battle or if he would quietly end his life. And yet, he could never bring himself to do it. In his heart he felt that it was a cowardly act and yet he had no aim in this life of his. Daichi sighed again. The only thing he wished for at that moment was that if he were to die, it would be for a good cause. In the past he had thought that maybe if he died defending konoha his name would be cleared, but now, even at his young age he knew that to the villagers, to his clan, it was just one more traitor dead.

"_The only thing I can do is see how things play out, and when it is time, maybe I'll leave this world in peace. Nii-san I wish things were different, I wish you never left, I wish that the Uchiha was not a cursed clan. I wanted to be the one to change us, but I don't know how. I wish I was loved. I wish there was something I could do but what can I do?" _Daichi thought tiredly. It was wishful thinking. Daichi's heart was aching, and he could feel this sense of despair slowly over taking him. The more he learned about the world as he grew up, the less perfect it seemed. People killed each other for power, for wealth, friends killed friends and family killed family. That was especially true for the Uchiha.

Hanari took Daichi's silence as a sign of submission and so she continued, "Sensei, I want to talk about the Uchiha clan."

"Very well," Ryo-sensei replied, motioning for her to continue. _"This is not going to end well,"_ he thought. Ryo had fought in the third shinobi war. He was a clanless shinobi but he did not make it through the war and live to the age of forty by being stereotypical of people. To him, Daichi reminded him of both his parents but as the years had gone by, he had seen the fire slowly extinguished. He never stepped in though. If Daichi was his parents' son, he would survive and he would fight for his beliefs. Ryo had met both his parents several times before and during the war. Though he would never be caught dead for saying he respected them as anyone who defended Uchiha Akio and Uchiha Ami, was shunned. His opinion of them though was high. He knew many other shinobi thought so, especially the Aburame and Nara clans. Both clans yielded practical and rational shinobi. Some say it was due to the upbringing of the children in the clan, some said it was in their genes. But regardless of the reason, one could trust an Aburame or Nara to look underneath the underneath and see the true intentions of a person. That said many members of said clans understood what Uchiha Akio and Uchiha Ami did. They may not have agreed with the methods employed but they understood the reasoning. They had tried to stop their fellow clan members from challenging each other to obtain the eternal mangekyou. They were killed for treason. It was a time during

Ryo respected the peace seeking ways of the two uchihas, he respected Uchiha Itsuke even more for leaving and trying to find a way to change his clan but Ryo felt that his endeavor was in vain, after all, one could not simply change history that has repeated itself over and over again. Nor would it be an easy task preventing it from happening again. Ryo sighed. Maybe the Uchiha fate was to be kinslayers.

"The Uchiha clan is a clan known for its katon ninjutsu. Our signature technique is the K**aton: Gokakyu no jutsu**. The clan uses the sharingan eye. It has 5 different stages. The first three stages are shown by the number of tomoes in the eyes. One tomoe for stage one, two for stage two and so on. It allows the user to see the flow of chakra in the human body, and it also allows the user to copy the techniques of other shinobi. It's also a powerful genjutsu tool. Some uchiha are able to put their opponents under powerful genjutsu just by looking at them. The fourth stage is the mangekyou sharingan. The three tomoe sharingan transforms to a pin wheel eye unique to a person in this fourth stage. The mangekyou allows the user to use powerful ninjutsu and genjutsu. However, there are several other abilities that has been recorded. The last and final stage has only been achieved by one person, Uchiha Madara, cofounder of Konohagakure no sato alongside Senju Hashirama, known as the kami no shinobi (God of Shinobi) who used the **mokuton(wood release)** , a combination of the **suiton** and **doton**. The title of kami no shinobi is now held by out sandaime hokage due to the number of techniques he has mastered. He has also mastered all five element**, katon(fire release)**, **suiton(water release)**, **doton(earth release)**, **raiton(lighting release)** and **futon(wind release)**." Hanari said, going off on a tangent about the history of konoha giving Senju Ichigo, a boy with a bowl haircut similar to Senju Hashirama's during his younger years, a nod of acknowledgement.

Daichi nodded as he agreed with what he heard. What Hanari said was facts, indeed the uchiha was skilled in Katon ninjutsu, on par with the Sarutobi clan even, the sharingan was the pride of the uchiha clan, making them one of konoha's strongest clans but in his opinion, Daichi felt that the sharingan was a very big weakness in the uchiha. When his parents were alive and even when Itsuke was still in Konoha, he was repeatedly taught to be humble. The sharingan with its ability to copy almost any technique, especially **ninjutsu, taijusu(hand to hand combat),** and **kenjutsu(sword fighting)** had made many uchiha proud and egoistical. That had led to a bad reputation in the village for awhile but now, most people had just come to expect it of the Uchiha clan. At that moment, the words of his precious people, flooded his ears.

_**Flashback**_

"_Daichi, we uchiha are a proud people, but you must never be too proud," Uchiha Ami told young Daichi, "Although I can't use the sharingan myself, over confidence is a dangerous thing, never ever underestimate your opponent."_

_**Several months before Itsuke left**_

"_Otouto, dinner is ready!" Itsuke called._

_The patter of footsteps could be heard as Daichi came charging into the dining area._

"_UDON!" Daichi yelled in joy._

_Itsuke smiled as he watched his little brother eat his favourite food. _

_And so they ate in silence for awhile. Then,_

"_Daichi," Itsuke called_

"_Hmph?" Daichi looked up from his plate with his mouth puffed out with udon. One noodle was hanging from his lip._

"_Chew your food first __**buta-kun(Pig)**__!" Itsuke said irritably, a tick mark forming behind his head annoyed that the eight year old was still eating like a little child. Okay, Daichi was STILL a little child but come on, he could at least make the effort right? _

"_I-MPH NOT A—" Daichi began to say as he suddenly choked on the noodle and began coughing madly, he at least had the sense to cough the noodles out onto the plate. _

"_You were saying?"_

"_Baka nii-san, you made me choke!"_

"_You had to stuff your mouth first."_

"_You made me talk!"_

"_You're a pig."_

"_AM NOT!"_

_Itsuke just raised one eyebrow at the coughed up udon. Daichi's face turned a pale shade of red and he began muttering about stupid smart talking older brothers._

_Itsuke shook his head in a patronizing manner._

"_Daichi."_

"_Hmmmm?"_

"_At least he isn't pigging out right now" Daichi sighed to himself._

"_Otouto, do you want to activate the sharingan?"_

_Daichi looked up from his food and narrowed his eyes. "No," he said._

"_Oh?" Itsuke asked, asking his younger brother to elaborate._

"_The sharingan is super cool but everyone who uses it become proud, stuck up arrogant annoying and irritating bakas. They think they are so good so they don't train as hard as they should. I don't want to be like that, I want to earn my strength through hard work! I want to be the strongest shinobi. I want to be feared like Uchiha Madara but respected like Senju Hashirama. I don't care is I awaken my sharingan! It's just a tool. It should NOT be relied upon!" Daichi said, his voicing rising in pitch._

_Itsuke looked at his younger brother strangely, but in his heart, he was proud, so proud._

"_Are you calling your nii-san a baka?" Itsuke teased, his voiced barely a whisper, eyes narrowed sharingan activated and the slightest hint of killing intent permeated from his being._

_Daichi sweatdropped realizing his mistake, "NOOOOOO!"_

"_I-I mean, you're different of course Itsuke-nii," Daichi finished weakly._

_Itsuke chuckled and Daichi realized he had been had, "Baka nii-san…" Daichi muttered under his breath._

"_What was that?"_

"_N-NOTHING!"_

_Itsuke deactivated his sharingan._

"_Daichi, you should not be afraid of the sharingan."_

"_I'M NOT AFRAID!"Daichi yelled, "I j-just don't want to be like them…"_

"_You called the sharingan a tool yes?" _

_Daichi nodded his head._

"_Then isn't it just a tool? Just like a shuriken or kunai? It has no will on its own but is dependent on the will of the user?"_

_Daichi cocked his head to one side, "But nii-san…"_

"_No buts!" Itsuke said gently yet firmly, shutting Daichi up, "Be the different one Daichi, be strong enough to stand up for your beliefs."_

"_Heh?" Daichi was getting more confused._

_Itsuke sighed, his brother was smart and mature for his age due to the treatment from his peers and elders. Indeed, Daichi had at one point closed in on himself and immersed himself in reading history, hence his wish to be like Madara and Hashirama, however, kids will be kids and they needed older people to explain things to them._

"_It is wrong to fear the sharingan, or any weapon. As a shinobi you must endure in this world. But if it is a bad weapon, don't use it, just know about it so if you need to use it you can. Remember, keep as many options open as you can. And WHEN you awaken the sharingan, you can do what you want, the sharingan does not dictate your behavior, you can use it minimally, but that is bad as it is a useful tool as you said. I say, train it, use it in fights but if you really want to not cheat when training, well, let me tell you something about the sharingan…"_

_Daichi's interest was not perked, and he leaned forward to hear more._

"_The sharingan can copy most techniques, but that does not mean the user can use those techniques. You can see how the chakra flows in a person and the handseals he use. You can replicate his technique from that but you will use more chakra as you are not good enough to use it at the level your opponent does. So you HAVE to train. Also, the sharingan is not all it seems to be. There are also many things still unknown about the sharingan otouto waiting to be discovered and rediscovered. Many sharingan abilities have been lost throughout time and many more can be discovered. You can do many things, great things with it, but you don't have to be a baka because you use it. Be humble Daichi, it will get you far in life. And dream big otouto, because as a shinobi, your abilities are only limited by your imagination. Anything is achievable."_

_Daichi had been quietly taking his brother's words all in. He now wanted to awaken the sharingan, and train it to be the best there was. He wanted to be great, the greatest Uchiha since Uchiha Madara. That was his dream now. _

"_Eh, nii-san…"_

"_Hmm?" Itsuke looked at his younger brother._

"_How can I awaken the sharingan?"_

_Itsuke smiled, "Extreme emotions. Hate and love are the most common ones. Or when your life is in danger. But here's what I found. Find something worth protecting and let it awaken your eyes, as when you fight for something or someone other than yourself your eyes will see so much clearer."_

_**Flashback end**_

"However, the mangekyou sharingan has a drawback, prolonged usage leads to blindness. In the recent war, we all have lost many precious people and this has been the trigger to awaken the mangekyou. To obtain more power for the clan, those with the mangekyou challenge their kin who have also awaken the mangekyou to a fight, the winner takes the loser's mangekyou and obtains the eternal mangekyou sharingan. However, there has not been a success in this endeavor as of yet. Many in the clan are slowly losing their eyesight due to the mangekyou. But it is our fate as the uchiha to obtain that power for the betterment of the clan and to support the tree of konoha."

The class was silent for a moment, it was all true. It was written in the charter of konoha when it was first founded, that the village could not interfere with clan traditions, this was one of them. The uchiha still numbered in the hundreds and thankfully, not more than twenty had awaken the mangekyou, but the fact that they killed their siblings to obtain the eternal mangekyou had caused people to fear them. Their arrogance with the sharingan didn't help as well.

"The sharingan is a curse," Daichi said. It was a quiet statement.

Everyone turned to him.

"The curse of the Uchiha clan," Daichi said again, "We would be better off without it."

There was some silent agreement among the students. Senju Ichigo was one of them. Now, Ichigo did not dislike the Uchiha, but he disliked the bloodshed they caused. Ichigo was someone who loved konoha, just like Senju Hashirama.

A small spike of killing intent was felt then. It's source :Hanari. Her sharingan had activated, a single tomoe in each eye.

"You would say that won't you Daichi,"she said, "After all, you have yet to activate your sharingan. Don't be a sore loser Daichi. Only the elite can activate this." And she pointed to her eyes.

Daichi stood up and looked straight into those crimson eyes. Those beautiful crimson…

"My name is Uchiha Daichi," he said, an unknown flame had lit within his heart, one stronger than the feelings he held for Hanari, "And I will break the curse. I will change the Uchiha!"

His proclamation stunned the class into silence. Ichigo's eyes went wide

"Who is this guy?" he thought.

Even as Daichi turned to leave the class, leaving a furious Hanari behind him, Ryo suppressed a grin

"Akio, Ami," he thought of the two Uchihas that died during the course of the Third Shinobi War, "Your will lives on."


End file.
